Finally, A Moral At The End
by BeanTheBean
Summary: Chevre has been inspired to help the people all around her. Weather they need advice or help, Chevre has got them covered! But she doesn't exactly help them with dignity. In fact, she starts to get a little carried away... Will she teach a lesson? Or will a lesson be taught to her?


It's always a good thing to water flowers. They need it for some reason. In fact, all life forms need water to survive. Weird am I right? Well it's good that you just learned something, but there is an even bigger thing to learn by the end of this story. Speaking about flowers, Chevre the always happy but shy goat was busy watering her mini garden. She loved it every time a butterfly landed on her flowers. It was like the butterfly was saying "You're doing good!" Chevre smiled with glee, knowing today would be a great normal day. Unfortunately, when Chevre looked around her, she saw one of her other friends Alfonso doing something she disliked. Alfonso was down by the river fishing for, well, fish. But he was humming a tune. And that tune was very loud. It was not only distracting her, but she worried it was also scaring the fish. With a sigh, she stopped watering her plants and put her watering can in her pocket. She walked over to Alfonso who continued to hum the tune. "AND ONE TIME MY FLAT SCREEN TV BLEW UP THE FARRRRM!" Alfonso "sung." Chevre walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hm? Oh hi there Chevre." Alfonso said with a smug grin that read "Nothing's wrong, right?" Chevre had her arms crossed in frustration. "Ya know Alfonso," Chevre began. "You think the fish enjoy all that yelling and screaming you do?" "Yellin and screamin?" Alfonso asked, as he reeled in his fishing rod. "Oh, yous mean meh singin! Yeah, dis book I have tells meh that some fish like it whens they heara singin." "Well not to be rude or anything," Chevre began again. "But I don't think fish like it when you scream your head off instead of singing." "Wha-? You sayin I should stop?" Alfonso asked, now a bit annoyed. "W-well, think of it this way." Chevre said as she came up with an excuse. "If you scare all the fish away, we will have no more fish left in Leafton. I'm not saying you _ARE_ scaring them, but we wouldn't want to risk it. I mean, what if we don't have any of those musical loving fish? The rest would all swim away! Am I right?" And for the first time in a long time, Alfonso thought really hard. "Woaaah." he said realizing the truth. "Youes might have a good point… good thin you taught meh that." He quickly casted his fishing rod back into the river. "This time, i'lls be quit." Alfonso whispered. Chevre looked at Alfonso with a puzzled look. "Oh, um, o-okay…" she said in confusion. She couldn't believe it. She had taught someone an important lesson. She thought that her conversation with Alfonso would end with an argument, but she didn't think it would actually work! "Well, er, h-have a fine day then." Chevre said as she smiled to herself and walked away. As she walked through the luscious green grass neighborhood that was Leafton, she thought to herself. "Could I do that again?" she asked herself. Butterflies fluttered past her as she continued walking and wondering. But she stopped suddenly to see Graham in the distance working on his inventions. By the looks of it, he was trying to build a pocket-size version of the 1961 Царь-бомба nuclear bomb. Chevre took this as a sign to continue giving lectures. But did she really want to become that kind of p- "Graham!" Chevre yelled, interrupting the narrator. Graham looked up from his work. "Hey Chevre!" he hollered. "Do you mind passing me the adjustable crescent wrench over by your left?" Chevre looked down. There was, in fact, an adjustable crescent wrench over to her left. But she refused. "Well Graham," she began, looking annoyed. "Are you going to build something that will put this town in grave danger by it supposedly self destructing?" Graham thought for a moment. "Well that's what usually happens." Graham said, shrugging. He grabbed a screwdriver from his pocket and began to tighten a bolt on one side of the nuclear weapon. "But the reason i'm building this is for self defense against our town. I mean sure we have Copper and Booker, but what if a zombie invasion happens, or a war is declared, or a giant meteor targets Leafton for some unknown reason?" Chevre sighed. "Look Graham, I don't think any of those chaotic events are going to happen." Chevre said handing him the adjustable crescent wrench. "I'll give it to you, but think about this: you're to blame if anything goes wrong." Chevre walked away. Graham sat alone on the grass once again, pondering the situation. "Well if I get blamed, I might get thrown out of the town! If there even is one!" Graham said in a freaked out tone. "No more fortune cookies at T&T! NOOOO!" Not so far away, Chevre took a second to listen to Graham's shriek. She knew once again, that she had completed another important lesson about not blowing stuff up. She smiled to herself as she tried to look for anyone else in the village area to help out. She had now become addicted to her "mini lessons" and she thought about something that she had never thought before. What if she made Leafton a more civilized town? What if she could lead Leafton to be top town of the year in "Animal Life Weekly?" She had always dreamed of being on the cover of those issues. With a grin that extended from one side of her face to another, she began to scout out who else was around her area. She wandered over to the end of Leafton to where the cliff area was. Suddenly, a wild Del appeared! He was busy sweeping up bits of broken brick. To be honest with herself, she didn't see anything wrong with what Del was doing. She was wondering why he was sweeping up the side of the cliff for the past couple of days instead of tending to his garden. Chevre walked up to him anyway. "Beautiful morning, huh?" she chirped. Del sighed and stopped sweeping. "Sure Chevre, sure." He groaned. "What do you need?" Chevre now froze. She didn't have any reason to give him a lecture on anything, so why would she bother talking to Del in the first place? "What do you need Chevre?" Del asked, yelling a bit louder. She didn't know what to say. "U-um… well… er…" she stuttered. And then it came out. She couldn't control what she said anymore. "What way is that to sweep Del? You're not supposed to do it like that! You've got it all wrong! Go left to right, not right to left!" Del looked at her as if he had just reacted to the results of the 2016 presidential elections. He was a bit surprised in fact, because he had never seen Chevre act like this before. He sighed and continued sweeping, now using Chevre's method. "Well thanks… I guess." Del mumbled. "N-no problem." Chevre said with a worried expression. She couldn't believe she had just lectured someone with no important reason. "W-why are you cleaning up bricks?" Chevre asked, trying to keep herself from exploding like that again. "Um, cancelled Public Works Project. I volunteered." Del said trying to smile. It failed. "Look, don't you have something to do Chevre? This is my last day working here so just leave me be okay?" Chevre backed away from Del as he started at her using his signature "Get Away Please" glare. After a few hundred feet away from him, she sat down on the green grass by the river to think. "D-did I really accuse Del like that?" she asked herself. "I'd better be more calm next time. And I shouldn't accuse people for stuff that's not such a big deal." She then spotted Rocket who was on the other side of the river. She was admiring the lovely red roses that had grown on the side of the river. Chevre smiled, knowing she had watered those roses every now and then. But then Rocket did something that made the Canadian Pipeline Agreement look like no big deal. She picked up not one, not two, not even three, but SIX roses that were on the side of the river. Chevre did it again. "ROCKET!" she shouted across the river over to her. Rocket looked over. "Howdy Chevre!" she grinned like nothing in the world was wrong. "Did you just PICK THOSE ROSES from out of the ground!?" Chevre yelled. Rocket looked at her with a confused look. "Is this some sort of trick question?" she asked with an honest face. "How DARE YOU pick those flowers from their natural place in this world! FOR SHAME!" Chevre shook her head in disappointment. Rocket was now wide eyed and worried. "Geez Chevre," she began. "You're usually all nice and calm, but like, this takes the cake, ya'know?" "I DON'T CARE!" Chevre screamed in anger. "You don't have the right to do the… the thing t-that you just did." Chevre stopped freaking out and blinked for a few seconds. She suddenly realized that she had lost it again. "OH NO! I'M SORRY ROCKET! I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Chevre screamed as she ran away as fast as she could wondering what was wrong with her. She dashed over to main street and ran over to the T&T store to check if they had a sale on large metal safes so she could lock herself away in one for a while. She couldn't understand what was happening to her. Was she going crazy? She barged into the store. "Timmy!" Chevre shouted in a worried tone. Timmy stopped dusting the duster rack and looked at the panicking Chevre. "I need some kind of… um… HEY! WHY DID YOU UP THE PRICE OF THE FORTUNE COOKIES!?" Timmy looked flabbergasted. "Er, you see miss Chevre," Timmy said as calmly as he could. "We upped it more due to the recent strikes at the Fortune Cookie Factory. Yes. Strike." "WELL CHANGE IT!" Chevre bursted. Timmy was in shock. "Um, miss Chevre?" he asked in a concerning tone. Chevre snapped out of it. "Uh oh… it's HAPPENING AGAIN!" She made a run for it out the front door. Timmy stood alone in the store. He picked up the box of fortune cookies and threw it out the nearby window into a tree. The tree exploded. "See how people are when you go on strike!? It's true." he shouted.

Chevre ran all around town, trying to avoid everyone she could. "Lovely day for a jog Chevre!" a super happy Cheri said as she sat on Leafton's one and only yellow bench. "You know, I love jogging. I'm always running down to the T&T to buy ingredients for my lovely pies! They close early though, so I have to-" " YOU NEVER STOP TALKING CHERI!" Chevre shouted, turning around to face Cheri. "That's all you do huh!? Yak yak yak!?" "What's all the shouting about?" Said Drift as he randomly appeared from a hole in the ground. (Don't ask why.) "Oh, I don't know Mr. 'I don't have a life!'" Chevre scolded Drift who now looked very upset. "Seriously! You don't do anything except flex your muscles! And… um… oooh…" Chevre suddenly felt faint. She wobbled around a bit before hitting the ground harder than a bag full of bags. She began to black out. All she could hear before she went into a coma was "What was that all about?" "I dunno, but I think we should take her to... 'the place.'" "And we should go see 'Attack Of The Pineapples' after too!" "No Cheri! We… wait the original or the 2014 remake?"

Chevre awoke from her coma but still couldn't see felt she was in a chair, but there was some kind of thing gripped around her hands and legs that prevented her from getting up from the chair. She struggled to set herself free from the tight grip of whatever the cold feeling things were, but they were too tight. Suddenly, a spotlight appeared on the floor in front of Chevre. "W-w-what's going on?" she stuttered. A robed figure with their face covered came into the spotlight. They held out a piece of paper which the robed figure began to read from. "Chevre…" the figure spoke. "Thou have given us all lessons that thy do not care for. These people include: Del, Rocket, Graham, Cher-" Suddenly the lights came on and the room lit up. Chevre blinked a few times and realized she was inside town hall. "Woah woah woah!" Harry said as he removed his hand from the light switch. "What is going on in here!?" The robed figure removed their hood to reveal themselves as Friga. "Harry, just give us as moment so we can teach _her_ lesson for once." Friga said crossing her arms. Drift was on the ceiling holding a flashlight down to shine on the floor. He shut it off and fell from the ceiling onto his face. "Yeah!" he said getting up. "She's been making mockeries out of us!" Chevre turned around in her chair to see most of the residents of Leafton stare down hard and crossed at Chevre. Chevre tried to smile a sympathetic smile. "Oh. And did anyone use the SIGNUP SHEET right here beside the light switch to book the town hall?" Harry said with his squinty eyed expression. Everyone looked guilty. "I didn't think so. Now, what's going on!?" Chevre felt it was her duty to apologize. "Um… I kinda lost it." Chevre said, blushing hard. "I-I wanted to teach everyone important lessons b-but it seems I went overboard without me even t-taking time to relax and think about logical reasons to help them." Chevre began to cry. "B-but now I see that my lessons were not even lessons at all. They were just rude personal c-comments." Harry sighed and kneeled down to Chevre. "Look Chevre…" he said. "The moral here is to not be rude about telling people things they should stop. If something is bothering you, you should just ask nicely… or something like that, I dunno, but in all honesty I know you're better than that!" Chevre smiled. Harry smiled back. "Now I'm sure we've all had a rough day, but let's get back to not being in my office, okay?" Harry freed Chevre from her chair and she got up and apologized for acting a little bit psycho towards everyone. Everyone literally got thrown out of town hall and stood outside. "Well I hope you did learn the moral of this story Chevre." Rocket said. "Y-yes. No more teaching for me." Chevre promised. Chevre took out her watering can. "N-now how about we all water some flowers, huh? Anyway you guys like!" Everyone seemed pretty down with the idea and began pulling out their watering cans to water the nearby flowers. As Chevre watered the plants in Leafton on this nice warm day with all her friends, she thought about how ironic it was that she had been trying to teach people stuff, but In the end, she learned a lesson. How many did you learn?

It is August 16, there are 7 chaotic events until Harry loses his mind...


End file.
